


Amount

by ladyofdecember



Category: Venture Bros RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Buddies, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, RPF, Short, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson’s musings on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amount

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doc Hammer & Jackson Publick are real people however this is a work of fiction and all events, dialogue and situations are extremely fictional and do not necessarily reflect any real life happenings or events that may or may not occur. This is a work of Real Person Fiction.
> 
> I was looking for some word prompts to inspire me to write. I stumbled onto this site, oneword, where it gives you a random word and you have 60 seconds to write something. Awesome! Talk about inspiration. I wrote this little ditty up.

Jackson never wondered how much money Doc had spent on him over the years. He’d never asked. Their relationship was currently in balance, just like it always was. They never really had any problems with one another. He didn’t worry about how much he spent on his cigarettes nor did he concern himself with how much he spent on Doc’s Cherry Coke Zeros. It just wasn’t something they did. Other people may worry about silly little things like that but they weren’t other people. They were just…different.


End file.
